1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments of the present invention are directed to an electrolyte for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery converts chemical energy generated from an electrochemical redox (reduction-oxidation) reaction of a chemical material in the battery into electrical energy. Primary batteries should be disposed after the energy of the battery is all consumed, and rechargeable batteries may be recharged many times due to the reversible conversion between chemical energy and electrical energy.
Due to recent developments, electronic devices have become small and light in weight, which lead to an increase in the popularity of portable electronic devices. Accordingly, demand for batteries with high energy density as a power source for such portable electronic devices has increased.
A typical rechargeable lithium battery is manufactured by injecting an electrolyte into a battery cell including a positive electrode including a positive active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium and a negative electrode including a negative active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium.
The electrolyte, which typically includes a lithium salt dissolved in an organic solvent, may be critical for the stability and performance of a rechargeable lithium battery.